<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Violinist by LiliGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293528">Your Violinist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliGrey/pseuds/LiliGrey'>LiliGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Proposal, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Crack, Did I Mention, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unplanned but Actual Proposal, but don't worry, but the guy totally deserved it, nothing bad happened, some implied framing of theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliGrey/pseuds/LiliGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony got drugged during a party, but got saved like a damsel in distress from some very unsavory mishaps by the violinist that was playing at the event. </p>
<p>Tony thought he might just be swooning a little as he was re-watching the footage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was several hours later, with the help of Jarvis, some footage hacking of the charity event last night, and himself trying to piece together the random bits of memory that all seemed rather disoriented, that he finally managed to get everything in order. He still felt something rather unpleasant sitting at the bottom of his stomach, but that was all a hind thought as he watched the footage over and over again, and falling a little more in love each time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was his own damn fault for not being careful and letting his guard down, especially since that creep was there as well. He had no idea when his drink got drugged and one moment he was pleasantly chatting up the owner of a business working on medical robotics prototypes that would make a great addition to the new medical line Stark industries is investing and pushing out next year, and the next, he was excusing himself as he felt a little dizzy and making his way to the washroom to hopefully clear his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vision and dizziness got progressively worse in the very short distance it took from the dining hall to the washroom and he stumbled a little as he seemed to trip over his own feet. Then someone grabbed a hold of his arm rather roughly, and a rather disgusting combination of tobacco and cheesy cologne hit his nostrils, making him want to throw up just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head and noticed that it was the creepy dude that seemed to be stalking him for the past three events he had been to, and really really adamant on hitting on him, even though he had been completely clear that he was not interested. At all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge’ th’ fuck off me.” He slurred and tried to push away, but the world seemed to start spinning the moment he tried to move and the grip on him was not relenting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember much of the details after that, particularly the visuals, but with the help of the footage, he could almost picture the ensuing scene playing out with crystal clarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The violinist, Loki, as Tony has found out after just a little bit of hacking, had just come out of the bathroom a moment ago, and Tony was extremely fortunate that he had came out exactly the moment he did, because he apparently saw the part where Tony was trying, and failing, to remove himself from creepy dude’s grasp. Loki had immediately narrowed his eyes and stalked over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might want to remove your hands from him. Now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was smooth with an European accent, but the tone was ice cold and stern, however the hand that now took hold of his other arm was gentle, even if the grip was firm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my way.” The guy must be a head taller than Loki and seemed to be completely made of muscle. And anyone towering over you like that would have been pretty damn intimidating and menacing, but Loki didn’t seem at all fazed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grin that stretched across his mouth was as sharp as daggers, and he took a step forward instead of back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had felt his heart skip a beat, then start pounding in his chest when he first reached that part of the footage. He wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was, but it was strangely, nice, to have some random decent human being being so protective of him and apparently seeing him as just some random dude that got into a bad situation. Loki’s first instinct had been to help him and actively defend him in the face of danger, rather than ignoring it or seeing this as some juicy bit of gossip he could sell to the press. He always knew that humanity has a good side, but it just doesn’t really manifest itself around him that often. People always view him by his titles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>playboy, philanthropist, genius, billionaire,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but never really as just another person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think so.” Loki said, the glint in his eyes dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The towering hunk of muscle moved, striking out and pushing Loki out of the way. And Tony’s breath had hitched for an entirely different reason upon viewing that, worrying that Loki with his thin frame would get hurt, then his breathing stopped altogether in the next moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movements were too fast to make out in the next few moments, but Loki must have known some martial art or judo or something, because he was definitely not a stranger to hand-to-hand combat. And Tony was sure that if he himself hadn’t been in the way like so much dead meat, Loki probably would have had the guy flipped flat on his face and pinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Loki held the guy’s arm in what looked to be a pretty painful angle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, what, a bloody violinist? I could ruin your fucking life with a phone call.” The guy snarled as he panted, face twisted with pain and rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And am I supposed to feel threatened by that?” Loki merely raised a perfectly groomed brow to show exactly how unimpressed he was. “However, I am sure that since you must be a person of terribly high standing to make such a threat,” here he raised his voice that threatened to carry over and reach the dining hall that was not that far, “then you would certainly not mind at all if I invite a few of the other aristocrats in that room to join our little chat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, creepy dude finally seemed aware that their little commotion was starting to draw some attention, although no one was coming over yet. He looked a little nervously at where the security was stationed, then turned towards Loki to make one final threat. “You will regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he bared his teeth and literally threw Tony towards Loki and made his escape. Loki fumbled just a little to hold Tony up but his grip had been firm and in a supporting manner, rather than restraining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony really wasn’t aware of much after that and there was no more footage after they got on a taxi, except that he was incredibly dizzy and feeling nauseous. He remembered some bits, the absolutely mortifying bits, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that at some point that he had thrown up, and not just once, and he was absolutely certain that he had thrown up on the guy who had been holding him, because he remembered feeling the distinct mortification of it and him trying in vain to wipe it away, which probably ended up on him smearing it some more on the other’s suit. He also vaguely remembered that he kept on trying to apologize, though he was probably sprouting gibberish at that point, and he probably promised the other a completely new wardrobe with ties that match his stunning green eyes. He thought Loki chuckled at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned a little on remembering that, and then winced some more on remembering the even more embarrassing parts that followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was apparently also super emotional when he got drugged, because the next thing he knew, he was wailing into the other’s shoulder and hiccuping with sobs, pouring his heart out on how he just never seemed to do anything right even if he wanted to and tried his best. He wasn’t sure if he mentioned how Obadiah had betrayed him and he almost got killed in a “car accident” just like his dad did so long ago, or how Pepper broke up with him because he was just too much to handle, even though now that he was sober he knew wasn’t really the case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he didn’t really know Loki personally, he wouldn’t really peg him for a very patient person, but somehow, he must have sat through what must be the most pathetic emotional dump ever without the urge to throw him out the nearest window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last memory he had was falling asleep to a soft lullaby played skillfully by the violin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, when he finally woke up to a headache and the feeling as if something died in his mouth, Loki was already gone. He looked around and found that he was in a pretty nice hotel room, nothing too fancy but overall very decent and clean. Then next to the nightstand he found a bottle of water and a box of aspirin. Both were unopened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gesture really touched him. And after he downed two of the pills, he found that the notepad next to the water bottle was filled with an elegant scrawl. It read,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Stark,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sincerely hope you are feeling much better this morning and would like to apologize for not staying until you wake, as I had a plane to catch in the early morning. I had checked with the hotel to make sure you can stay for the day if you are still unwell. I would also like to ease your worry that you were not touched untowardly by myself, and that you no longer need to worry about the man from last night, as the police had been informed by a concerned citizen, myself, that the man had taken their wallet. I was informed he is now in prison for theft, and more, as he was in possession of some rather illegal drugs. So rest assured that you are safe now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Violinist</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had to read the thing twice before he fully believed he wasn’t really hallucinating, then burst out laughing so hard that he felt tears well up at the corners of his eyes. “God, you are an absolute menace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled fondly, imagining the smug little smirk on the lips of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his violinist</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he must have called the other by that title at some point last night, when he got back at the scumbag from last night because he was absolutely sure that his sneaky, mischievous violinist had planted his wallet on the guy. He also felt incredibly warmed when he read the part where he was assured that he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t some fragile flower that needed constant protection or whatever, but it was still really nice to have someone looking out for him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back from his thoughts of the previous day and this morning, he rewound the footage to the very beginning, to where Loki had first gotten on stage and just spent the rest of the day watching him play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it’s probably super pathetic, but he thought he was feeling a little bit in love already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>//////////</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it took a month for Pepper to get entirely fed up with him whining and waxing poetic about a certain violinist. She sneakily bundled him off after his all day meeting to the concert that Loki was apparently playing at that night. It was half an hour later that he finally realized the mutiny he had on his hands when Happy stuffed a literal bouquet into his arms and told him to enjoy the night with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then promptly left with a “I’ll come pick you guys up after the show”, leaving Tony gawking after him and standing a little dumbfoundedly on the door steps of the concert hall, a bouquet of roses held in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. In that case, he’ll just roll with it. He’s Tony Stark after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s totally not nervous about asking for a date with the violinist that had saved him and totally intrigued him with his sharp smiles and even sharper wit and tongue. How he spoke in such a posh manner that was surprisingly not as irritating as if it were anyone else, and has a penchant for causing trouble that could rival Tony’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, not nervous at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was exactly why when the absolutely beautiful performance ended and Tony went looking for Loki backstage, he was completely tongue-tied when he saw the other, who looked up, seemingly a bit surprised to see him there. God, he forgot how green those eyes were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Our of all the things he had wanted to say to the other man, those the first words he blurted out. He really wanted to hit himself over the head. But that would ruin the flowers. Right, flowers. “Here, these are for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you.” Loki took the proffered bunch of red roses,with only a single lifted brow, looking not at all flustered and taking everything in stride, even though they hadn’t seen each other in a month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I really must ask, regarding both cases, whatever for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, well, I’m sorry for...a lot of things, actually. Ruining your suit for one, uh, crying pathetically on top of you,” Tony winced, why is he doing this to himself. He really should have thought this out more, but there’s nothing to do now but plough ahead. “For probably getting you into trouble with your boss because you had to leave early. And well, you were brilliant just now, absolutely amazing, best performance I’ve ever seen. Um, heard. So, uh, flowers.” He pointed pointlessly to the flowers in Loki’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pathetic. He was absolutely pathetic. He thought he heard someone giggling in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eloquent as always, I see.” Loki arched a perfect brow, but Tony could tell he was amused. “Well, then. In that case I will thank you again. For the flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here Loki smirked just a little, and Tony felt his heart almost skip a beat at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I agree that you definitely should be sorry. You still have yet to repay me for the ruined suit like you promised, after all, with a  wardrobe full of emerald green ties.” Tony groaned in embarrassment at that, he just knew it. “I believe you are here to rectify that oversight?” And the smirk widened. God, he might already be in love with the posh little git. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take you out to dinner.” Tony blurted out again, completely not like what he planned to say, but exactly what he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. And is this a date, Mr. Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just call me Tony. Only my underlings, people who want a piece of me and business rivals call me Mr. Stark. And yes, it’s a date.” He sounded a lot more resolute than he felt, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. God, he really was pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I gladly accept your invitation. Now, shall we?” He held out his arm, clearly meant for Tony to latch onto him. Tony just stared at him, and his extended arm, rather dumbfounded, his mouth gaping open like an idiot. “Erm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Loki burst out laughing. “Oh your face. That was priceless.” The posh demeanor completely disappeared to be replaced by the carefree laughter of someone having successfully pulled one over on someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes and just unceremoniously pulled the still laughing violinist, who would also make the absolute best actor, towards his waiting car. “Yeah yeah, very funny. Now come on. We have good food to devour, chop-chop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you have in mind then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, actually haven’t thought that far yet. Anything you prefer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki did a sweep over his own figure and raked a once-over over him as well, making him heat up a little under the collar. “Consider how we are both dressed to the nine,” Tony expected him to list off some posh restaurant, which would have been fine, since it would just basically amount to Tony’s home turf, but with Loki, he really should have learned to expect the unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest we visit your favourite hole-in-the-wall where the patrons and owners knew the favourite colors of each other’s nephews and won’t bat a single eyelash seeing Tony Stark dining there either in a three piece suit or pajamas bottoms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared, then burst out laughing so hard that many turned to look disapprovingly in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you are perfect.” Yup, and this will definitely be the best date of his life. If not that, then definitely the most interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pajamas bottoms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pajamas bottoms.” Loki said entirely seriously, but his eyes glinted with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I know exactly the right place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who read the first chapter previously, I've updated the tags to show what's in this chapter :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One year, two months, and three days after their first date... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he swear, he didn’t make this shit up. He just really liked numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both sitting rather comfortably on the living room couch in Stark Tower. Not touching or cuddling against each other like tooth-achingly sweet couples, but not sitting far either. Just comfortable, like their being comfortable in each other’s presence was the most natural thing in the world. That feeling alone always humbled him and grounded him like nothing else would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why he was only slightly nervous and only a little bit terrified, yeah no, who’s he kidding, he’s absolutely nauseous with anxiety and inner turmoil, but hopefully none of that showed when he looked up at his boyfriend and casually remarked. “Hey, you remember that time we went to Vienna for the concert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed, but didn’t lift his eyes from where he was focused on his tablet, his elegant musician fingers dancing over the screen, as if adjusting the proportion of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, here goes nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of their orchestra members just mentioned to me, said he saw you play and was super impressed by your performance. He, uh, asked whether you’d be interested in going to their next audition. Going by his tone, I think he meant that you would definitely get membership with your skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony waited with bated breath. But Loki just made a contemplative sound deep in his throat. Then a few moments later, eyes still glued to the tablet but now with a slight frown on his brows, Loki commented off-handedly. “Too far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked in surprise for a few moments. That...was nowhere near the response he was anticipating, but he had to blink a couple more times before a slight grin broke over his lips, even though he still thought Loki was responding far too calmly to something that he likely had been striving for in his career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, doubt warred with his guilty relief, and he wondered if he got it all wrong somehow. He knew Loki liked playing in the orchestra, and he was one of the best. And he knew how absolutely competitive Loki was as well. Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best, if he could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried again, this time even more tentatively, and a lot more hopefully. “I also knew this guy at the New York concert place, and last time we spoke, he spent like half an hour complimenting your talent and drooling over your performance.” He forced out a little laught, but it sounded nervous even to his own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Loki looked up. “Yes, I know whom you are referring to. In both cases actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he blinked a little, as if finally coming out of his previous train of thought, on whatever he had been thinking about just now while he was manipulating the tablet. “I had been approached by both, and a few more actually, after my performance last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Tony had no idea why he hadn’t thought of that, but Loki didn’t mention anything so he never asked. “What, uh, did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told them I’d think about it, and have just very recently come to a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refused. On both accounts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shot him a wry smile, which Tony couldn’t blame him for. He had no idea what to say and it seemed that he really had gotten it all wrong somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I greatly enjoy playing the violin, do not ever doubt that, and it has been a matter of great personal pride for me to get to where I am now. However, to be honest, I have always enjoyed more in the sense of playing for the sake of playing, for the challenge itself, and not quite...for performance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed. “Yes, yes, I’m a diva, which is why we match so well.” He flashed a smirk Tony’s way, getting one back in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is just that I think, some journeys should end, for us to embark on new ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony just stared at him. “Speak English please, not Shakerspearean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was no where near Shakspear, but alas, simple English as you wish. I want to do something else now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Tony was definitely staring, like Loki had grown another head, or hit it rather hard somewhere when he wasn’t watching, but deep down, really really deep down, he felt something within him resonate with that, so much that it felt like it would shake him apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, Loki wasn’t done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had always been interested in art, all forms of it in fact, but some aspects I’ve never had the time nor right opportunity to pursue further. So I’d like to rectify that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried that there’s going to be a three storey tall golden statue of you in medieval armour popping up in front our tower some time in the future?” Tony remarked dryly, no idea where that imagery came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Loki spluttered then stared at him incredulously. And after a heartbeat or two, they both burst out laughing, the strange atmosphere between them dissipating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, that would be…” Loki was wiping away tears of mirth, he was laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...totally something you would do just to fuck with me and everybody in New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.” Loki still couldn’t quite suppress his chuckles. “However, that was not exactly what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in the fine arts, sketching, painting, sculputuring, yes you can stop laughing any moment now,” Loki shot him a look out of the corner of his eyes, but Tony was still wheezing a little, “but I think I’m more interested in designing and general aesthetics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely have very fine taste.” Tony wiggled his brows, earning him an eye roll. “So what exactly are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Architectural design and symbolism.” Before Tony could ask, Loki elaborated. “You see, I had this epiphany one day as I was returning from my sugar craving from the cafe around the corner, and I was suddenly struck by the sight of this monstrosity of a tower that was so hideous,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored Tony’s protest of “Oi! Watch it, that’s out baby you are talking about.” and barged on, “that it fitted perfectly with the New York skyline. Truly, I was amazed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted a hand to stop Tony’s complaints, determined to say his piece. “The other day, I heard you and Ms Potts conversing about the new SI headquarters in Boston, and all these, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just came to my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony always congratulated himself on his genius, but that had always been in the scientific and mathematical fields, rather than in human interaction. Even so, he somehow felt that there were so many conversations going on at the same time just now that he floundered a bit on how to untangle them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he focused on the easiest and most superficial. “This is totally about that banana taped to a wall thing we saw last time, isn’t it.” He deadpanned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Symbolism</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s just so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well, sweetheart.” Loki smiled sweetly, but Tony knew there was more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And architecture, design, and your</span>
  <em>
    <span> ideas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you want to be involved in that project? Wait, no, back track. You want me to hire you? For SI? I mean Pepper will do the actual hiring part, since she’s CEO, but eh, semantics.” He was babbling, he knew, but something still wasn’t quite adding up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, hiring, contracting, consulting, or just throwing my two cents in because I’m the owner’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t really care. It matters little in terms of unleashing my inner creativity.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that what you were doing just now? On the tablet. Unleashing your inner creativity?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not... quite.”Here Loki seemed to hesitate a little, a little frown creasing his brows. “I was... contemplating where best to set up my studio, actually. Because as much as I love my ideas, I have to humbly admit that I am quite an amatuer still in this field. I was planning on discussing this with you later today, once I finished the virtual projection JARVIS kindly set up for me. So, we narrowed it down to by the windows in our penthouse, or this empty floor here that has the best setup for lighting. I personally prefer the penthouse, although we will have to go through some remodelling, but I was hoping to get some leeway with boyfriend perks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony finally got it now that the realisation felt like a hammer to the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally figured out what Loki had been telling him, or trying to not quite tell but show him, from the very start of this long winded conversation actually, and it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start babbling in nervousness and giving him such massive hints for him to finally get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki is here to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had trust issues within trust issues, and he knew that on the inside, Loki was not much better. And for him to truly fully believe something, about someone and their intentions, was</span>
  <em>
    <span> difficult.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then, in his own long-winded and completely convoluted way, Loki was trying to tell him, with actions and choices and words, that he was really here to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps someone who doesn't know them so well would think that Loki was leveraging his boyfriend status and leeching off of Tony, or that Loki was giving up on his independence to show his commitment, depending on which side you look from. But Tony knew it was neither of those cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was telling him that he chose this, chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with eyes wide open. It was never a sacrifice but a choice, to move forward, together. It was trust, and intimacy. And he knew Loki was waiting for an answer. Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but somehow, he never managed to say the thing he wanted to say in the moments that really matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes widened, and his expression turned to something almost pained, and Tony was totally panicking now because yeah, he just couldn’t ever get this right, could he, and keep his big fucking mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just really have to ruin this for me don’t you.” Loki let out a long suffering sigh and Tony felt his insides freeze at the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was really really good at ruining things, and now he ruined this and this was the best fucking thing to ever happen to him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony,</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at me and please stop panicking, alright?” Loki’s fingers tenderly brushing his cheeks brought him out of the start of a panic attack. His breathing was still quickened and his heart pounding, but his focus was back on Loki now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my grievously poor choice of wording. I hadn’t thought you would be so perceptive, earlier, and...I had planned on doing this at a slightly later date, but, since it came up, I suppose now is as good a time as any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, before he could get his now completely scrambled brains back in some sort of working order, Loki got down to his knees in front of him, and the position is now doing something to his insides. Then his brain suddenly came back online, just a little, for him to realize that it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki delicately picked out a dark red pocket handkerchief from his pockets, the old-fashioned snob, and carefully unwrapped the small bundle, revealing an emerald, velvet box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was sure he stopped breathing at some point, or he wouldn’t have felt so light-headed. But none of that mattered at all when Loki opened it to reveal a rather simple gold band with some intricate carvings on its surface, nothing gaudy. He can’t make out what the carvings were behind the thin layer of mist that seemed to obscure his gaze now, but he was sure that, knowing Loki, it would be so much symbolic shit, even if it was just a simple golden band. He looked up, meeting Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony Edward Stark. Will you marry me?” Loki just looked at him patiently, there was warmth but also determination in his eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much love, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how had he not drowned in it yet?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no loving declarations of forever and playing of words, just the simple question itself. Because really, all of that was said through actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there really was only one answer to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was so soft that he himself barely heard it, but the moment it left his lips, he launched himself at Loki, not with fumbling hands or messy kisses, but he just drew his love into his arms and held on for dear life. Loki held back just as tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such an emotional rollercoaster today that he felt himself shaking from head to toe, and a few times he drew in deep breaths, wanting to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but words won’t come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was Loki who broke the silence. “I, uh, designed the ring myself actually, so it’s my first...project.” he actually sounded a little embarrassed now, and that's definitely a first. “I was also completely adamant that I do the engravings myself. Which is symbolic. Although I’m pretty sure the pretty squiggles on it are just that, pretty squiggles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony let out a slightly wet laugh. “I totally called that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled in response. “Yes, well, you know me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I do.” Tony said, his voice now a whisper. “And I love you so fucking much you symbolic bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you wouldn’t have me otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for long moments, basking in the comforting presence of each other, until...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pinched Loki in the side, then when no other words were forthcoming, proceeded to tickle him where he knew Loki had a weak spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I concede.” Loki’s voice was breathless with laughter but his eyes were clear when they locked gazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tony.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And ta da, there you have it. I just can't resist happily ever afters. </p><p>I'm not sure how much sense all the dialogues made since I wrote it at 3 am and 3 am logic made a weird amount of sense so I just left it as it is...but I hope you liked the accidental proposal - unplanned but actual proposal part :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to make things clear, in this fic Tony was not Iron Man and did not get kidnapped in Afghanistan. Obadiah tried to get rid of him with a much simpler method, i.e. getting someone to rig Tony's car. Tony and Pepper were also never quite together, and they just mutually decided to remain friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>